The Prince of Shadows
by fireflye97
Summary: Sequel to: I'll be Your Hero of Shadow. It's been a year since Zelda and Dark came together. Now they're happily married and expecting a child. This child soon grows to be a handsome, yet different prince. One night, he is attacked while on a mission, but rescued by a very different girl. What, or who is she? And why is he so attracted to her? STILL POST TWILIGHT PRINCESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Sequel! Cheer with me peeps! CHEER WITH ME! –Demon voice-**

**0-0**

**Ok, that was weird. Anyway, I have answered your wishes, and a sequel has been made! I will also make a collection of oneshots, however, I haven't exactly put them together, so it's going to be a little. I'm also working on another story, but it's not going well (And it's Kingdom Hearts too!). I have a feeling that that story is going to be very short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this sequel, and I have no idea where I'm going to end it! Have fun, peeps!**

**~Zelda's POV~ **

The princess was in the library, reading a fantasy novel. Dark was out for the moment, helping train new recruits in the guard. She chuckled at a part in the story, then jumped a little when she felt a small flutter in her stomach. She smiled and put her hand on her abdomen, feeling the small bump. Zelda and Dark had been married a year before, and Zelda recently learned that she was pregnant last month. She was afraid of Dark's reaction, but she didn't know why. She was relieved to find that when she told him, he was excited and proud. She had asked him what he wanted their child to be, but he said he didn't care. While stuck in her reminiscing, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching her, and jumped a little when Dark knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. "Dark!" she chuckled. "What?" he said innocently. "I haven't done anything…yet." He added. Zelda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What did you do this time?" Dark still held his innocent look. "I haven't done anything." Zelda stared at him a bit more, before she returned to her book. "If you say so…" She muttered. The two stayed silent, before Dark nuzzled her neck and groaned a little. "I flung one of the new recruits into the wall…"

**~Dark's POV~**

Ever since the shadow had joined the guard, he helped train the new recruits, so they'd be better at defending themselves and the kingdom. However, sometimes, he and the recruits would horseplay, and it would cause less than harmful accidents. Today, a recruit tried to get a jump on him, which was a mistake, and Dark flung him into the wall, not knowing it was a recruit all along. The poor kid left with a massive bruise on his back. Zelda broke into laughter. "Knew it. I heard the shout even from here." He nodded, then tilted his head. "Which one, the kid or mine?" he teased. Zelda chuckled. "I'd say both." Dark laughed, his hands sliding down to her abdomen. "How are you two doing?" he asked. Ever since Zelda told Dark she was with child, he always made sure to check on them. He was so excited for it. He also had the job of scaring away any men who decided to get too close. A while back, another ball was held, and Alastair, the prince from before, didn't even show, much to Dark's delight. However, a few men, drunk or sober, had tried their hand for the princess, but Dark had either scared them off with a glare, or a soft growl. Sometimes both. Usually a glare would do it, in fact, one man didn't even make it to Zelda. He took one look at Dark and immediately turned around, spinning on his heel and taking off quickly. "We're fine. Just fine." She assured him, and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. He smiled and kissed her softly back. "Good." He muttered. "Anyway, I'm done for the day. Anything you need?" he asked. Zelda shook her head. "No, I'm good here." She replied. He nodded and stood. "I'll be back in our room." He announced and walked away.

**~Zelda's POV~**

When Dark left, Zelda turned back to her book. She was almost finished with it, and just in time too, the sun was beginning to set. Minutes later, she finished it and stood up, putting the book back on the shelf, and leaving the library. She walked to her room, servants and ladies of the castle greeting her as she passed, in which she would reply with a hello or a nod of her head, or both. When she walked in, Dark was standing in the middle of the room, wearing black pants, and no shirt. He was drying his hair with a towel. She smiled and walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He halted, then took the towel off, smiling at her with his red eye's glowing softly. She stared at him for a moment. "I just realized," she began. "You're eye's glow with different emotions." Dark stared at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "You really just noticed? And you've known me for how long?" he cackled, laughing harder. Zelda pouted. "Well I'm sorry for not noticing!" she puffed out her cheeks. Dark's laughter decreased into a soft chuckle, and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "There, better?" he cooed. "Yes." Zelda said with a smiled. They both laughed a little longer, before Dark spoke again. "Ready to turn in?" he asked. She nodded. "Let me get changed." He nodded and waited for her. When she changed, they both crawled into bed, Darks arms wrapping around her. Zelda faced him while they slept, her head under his chin, and her hands on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and back protectively, and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Just so you guys know, this story is mostly going to be centered on their son and his "friend/girlfriend." If you all read my profile, one of the characters listed will be the OC in this. So that would mean one of the two girls on there. If you want, we can have a little contest. The people who guess correctly in the reviews will have an honorable mention in the next chapter, or I could put them as one of the many SkullKids. Let's see how this goes peeps! **

**OH! I also would like to thank the Youtuber Artlover1197 for making the awesome video Dark Link x Zelda Midnight Romeo. I suggest to all Dark Zelink fans to look at the video! It's amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Squeals into pillow- 0-0**

**I'm sorry, I'm just getting so excited about this. I've also learned that my face never stays straight for too long when writing this story, I'll start laughing out of nowhere, and then get angry at a character or idea. Sometimes I'll yell at myself if I kill off a character like: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FIREFLYE WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" But don't worry! I'm not killing off any characters in this story! I promise! I couldn't do that to this one.**

**Anyway, we're going to do a major timeskip because I'm lazy, and I don't think we need to see the prince grow up. I will put flash backs in some key moments of his childhood, but that's as close to his childhood as we're going to get.**

**Ironically, when typing the first chapter (I listen to Pandora while I work), the songs that came on were Just a Dream, Give me Everything Tonight, and DJ Got Us Fallin in Love. Anyway, onto the story!**

**~Many Years Later~**

**~Arun's POV~**

A young boy rode out over Hyrule Field on his black and white painted stallion. His skin was a pale white, no doubt from his mother, and his Hair was a snowy white, almost like his father's. His eyes were red, but his pupil was normal. His armor was black, and had dark blue markings. "C'mon, Kage*, faster!" He commanded, spurring his horse. Kage let out a loud neigh, his legs pumping hard against the ground, going faster as his rider commanded. This was the prince of Hyrule, and his name was Arun. He and his horse came to a stop at the top of a hill, giving his horse a rest. He dismounted him, then laid down on the grass. Arun normally came out to the field when his duties were done to rest and relax. He stayed out a few hours mostly, and possibly nap. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard the faint sound of music. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. He was about to stand up when he heard the sound of hoof beats. He looked behind him, and saw his father, riding his mare and coming toward him. "Finally found you." Dark called, dismounting his horse. Arun stood up. "Father, do you hear that?" he said, tilting his head. Dark stayed silent, also tilting his head slightly. Nothing but silence came to their ears. "Hear what?" Dark asked. Arun shook his head. "I swore I heard music earlier." Dark crossed his arms. "Well, Faron Woods is said to play tricks on people." He looked toward the entrance. "Anyway, I came to get you, I bet you didn't realize, but your mother wants to go over a few things with you." Arun groaned. "Not the ball again…" Dark chuckled. "I'm not a large fan of them either. But you're a prince. It's required." Arun nodded and mounted Kage, while Dark mounted Korosu. "I'll race you." Dark said, then spurred his horse into a gallop. "You're on!" Arun shouted, spurring his horse after him.

**~Zelda's POV~**

Zelda sat in her study when Dark and Arun walked in. "Well, this is where I leave." Dark said and disappeared into shadows. Arun looked like he was about to too, but Zelda stopped him. "Don't even think about it Arun." Arun groaned. "But I don't understand why I have to be here, it's been the third time this week." Zelda blinked. "Has it really?" Arun stared at her. "Yes mother, it has." Zelda chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry. I guess I was excited is all. After all, this could be your chance to meet a girl." Arun blushed. "Mother…" he groaned. She chuckled. "Alright, I'll leave you alone Arun." She chuckled. "Oh before I forget. You're outfit arrived today. It's in your room." Arun nodded and left, disappearing into shadows just like his father. Zelda shook her head. "He's so much like Dark…" she muttered. Now that she thought about it, she had been pestering Arun about the ball, but she really had no idea why. She supposed it was because she was excited and slightly nervous about it. But wasn't until next week anyway. She sighed, and turned back to her papers.

**~Arun's POV~**

Arun appeared in his room, and immediately spotted the outfit. It was solid black, with blue markings and a silver triforce in the middle. He actually thought it suited him. _Thanks Mom. _He thought with a smile. He'd thank her the next time he'd see her. He looked outside to see that it was getting late. Yawning, he immediately changed and crawled into his bed.

The next morning, Arun was about to leave again, when a guard ran up to him. "Prince Arun! I team of bandits have been spotted in North Hyrule Field, near Faron Woods!" he announced. Arun nodded. "Alright. I'm on my way." He immediately mounted Kage and rode him out to the field. A few hours later, he went to the area where they were last seen. He spotted them, and charged at them, drawing his sword, which was silver and the hilt appeared to look twisted. Once the battle began, Arun had already knocked two of the five men out of their horses, and sent them running. His sword clashed with another, and he turned to face the other, but the third one charged forward and sliced Arun with his sword on his arm and side. Arun hissed and quickly took care of two of them, then faced the other one, clashing with him once more, before Arun defeated him. When all the bandits had left, Arun turned to leave on his horse, but he had lost blood, and he slid off of Kage. Kage whinnied and bucked. "Kage, go get help…" Arun murmured, leaning against a tree. Kage neighed and ran away, while Arun slumped against a tree, and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a while, not even knowing that he was being dragged away by an unknown stranger.

He stirred a little, his eye's opened slightly, but they were blurry, and he couldn't really see anything. He thought he was still in the forest, he could make out the farthest splotches of black trees, but there were moving things around him, and he heard voices, they were slowly getting clearer.

"Wow, he's weird looking!"

"I think he's rather handsome."

"Shut up Petal! What do you know?"

"He looks like a cat to me."

"Shh! I think he's waking up."

"Oh! I'll tell Mama!"

"Quick, scatter!"

The voices sounded like children, and they disappeared as one yelled scatter. Although Arun wanted to wake up and look for them, he fell unconscious again. He felt at peace, as he heard the sound of a violin in the back.

**I also wanted to mention: The next chapter will have little area's that will be in parenthesis that will say something like: (A/N: Insert Lindsey Stirlings "Shadows.") It will make the story much better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where the really cool stuff begins, enjoy! I forgot to say that Kage means Shadow in Japanese.**

**~Dark's POV~**

Dark stood in the courtyard. Arun was out for an extremely long time, and he was a little worried. He was about to turn to go back inside, when he heard a neigh and turned around. Kage bounded through the courtyard, and bucked around Dark, neighing and whinnying. Dark raised his hands up to calm him down. "There Kage…where's Arun?" Dark asked. The horse neighed and ran to the entrance. Dark quickly mounted Korosu, and began to follow Kage, praying to the Goddess's that Arun was alright.

**~Arun's POV~**

The prince woke yet again, and everything was much clearer. He sat up and winced, looking down. Bandages were wrapped around his waist and arm, causing slight discomfort and pain. He was shirtless, but still in his pants. When he looked around, he spotted his shirt and armor. Slowly, he stood up and went to his clothes and picked them up. Someone had stitched together the areas where the cloth had been cut. He carefully shrugged them on and took another look around. He appeared to be in some sort of cabin, but he wasn't entirely sure who saved him. He walked out of the cabin, to find that the home he was staying in, was actually a large hollowed out tree, yet it still grew. As he was about to leave, the sound of the violin came to his ears again. He paused and looked around. It seemed closer this time. He decided to follow it, going across the clearing and soon to another one. However, he hid behind a large tree, as he found the violin player.

It was a girl, roughly around his age. She wore a black shirt, with an orange mini-jacket, and a black skirt. She wore leggings under the skirt that were striped orange and black, ending with black boots that curled back at the tip. She had short, spikey black hair and orange tips. What was most different about her was that she had bright green eye's that seemed to glow, and the pupils were cat-like. As she completed her song, she began a new one. (A/N: Insert "Shadows" by Lindsey Stirling.) Around her, Skull Kids danced and played along with her on their flutes and other string instruments. Arun was mesmerized by her dance, as she twisted and turned as she played. The Skull Kids cheered and laughed, dancing around like they didn't have a care in the world. One kid bumped into Arun, and gasped. "He's awake!" he yelled. Immediately, the other Skull Kid's yelled and disappeared, however, the strange girl stood in the middle of the clearing. She stopped, playing, and her back was to Arun. "Well, finally awake." She said and turned around, holding her violin in her hand. "Sleep well? You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you. I did patch you up." Arun cautiously approached as she smiled. "There, now I can see you." Arun stared at her. "Who…and what are you?" he asked. She put her hands on her hips. "Geeze, haven't you seen a SkullMother before? What do they teach you up in the castle?" she asked. Arun's eye's widened in shock. "How did you know I'm from the castle?" the girl sighed and tapped her chest. "Your Triforce." She said. He looked down, as if he forgot it was there. "Oh." The strange girl chuckled, then hovered on the ground for a bit, moving closer to him. "As for my name, call me Fireflye."

**~Dark's POV~**

Dark found the area where the fight between Arun and the bandits were. He hated how his son would run out without any help into a fight. And now, one of Dark's worst fears was coming true. He spotted blood on the ground, and from the smell he could tell it was Arun's. _Is he…? No! I can't think of that. For mine, and Zelda's sake…_ He thought, dismounting Korosu and walking toward the forest. "Maybe I should go back for help…" he said, before he paused. The sound of a violin rang through the forest. He turned. "Could it be…?" he told Korosu to stay by the edge of the forest, while he, began down a path into Faron Woods.

**~Arun's POV~**

"I'm Arun." Arun introduced himself to Fireflye. Fireflye spun around in the air. "Nice to meet you! You took quite a beating from those bandits." Arun walked around. "I saw other things around here, what were they?" he asked. Fireflye huffed and landed on a root. "Things!? They are not called things, thank you very much!" she crossed her arms. "Whoa, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said, holding up his hands in a calm down notion. She sighed and spoke again. "They're Skull Kids. Want to meet them? They're shy around newcomers." She explained. Arun nodded and sat down on a log. Fireflye hovered a bit higher again and whistled. "It's safe my friends! He shall not harm you!" she called, then landed back on the root. It was silent for a while, before little voices could be heard. Suddenly, Skull Kids were in trees and on the ground, peeking out from around rocks, trees, and bushes. A few approached Arun, cautiously going up to him, then running away and giggling. Arun chuckled. "You all were lively earlier." He said. "Yeah!" One yelled, and hopped onto Fireflye's back, making her huff. "Mama and us love to play songs!" All the other Skull Kids cheered at that statement. Arun turned toward Fireflye. "Well, if it's alright with your mother, I'd love to hear it again." Another Skull Kid leaped on top of Fireflye, clutching her shoulder. "Can we Mama? Please? Please?" other's joined in with their begging. "Alright, alright, I don't see why not." The Skull Kids danced and cheered, as Fireflye pulled out her violin again and began to play. (A/N: Insert "Moon Trance" by Lindsey Stirling.) As they played, the other Skull Kids who didn't have instruments danced around with each other. Arun tapped his foot to the beat, he had never heard music like this before. As they continued this dance, they didn't see the shadow appearing at the edge.

"So this is where you've been Arun."

Dark said, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.

**Rut-ro Shaggy! Someone's gonna get scolded! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh boy, so many feels right now! You'll learn a little more about Fireflye in this chapter. Have fun peeps!**

**~Arun's POV~**

"F-Father!"

Arun's jaw dropped in shock, seeing his father there. "Good to see you walking and well, Arun." Dark said, approaching the two. "Ah, you must be Dark." Fireflye greeted and nodded, standing next to Arun. Dark bowed his head a little. "Yes, and I presume you saved Arun?" Arun quickly nodded. "Yes! She helped me father." He said quickly. Dark nodded. "Thanks to Kage, I was able to find you. I'm more than relieved to find you in safe hands." He gestured to Fireflye. "Are you fit to ride?" He asked. Arun nodded. "Good…" he walked over, then quickly bopped him on the head, hard, making Arun cry out in surprise. "Don't you ever go without help again! You scared me and your mother to death!" he yelled. Arun thought he heard snickering, and saw that Fireflye had her hand over her mouth, looking calm, but obviously hiding laughter. With his guard down, Dark looped his arm around Arun's neck in a headlock, and began to drag him away. "Let's go home…" he grumbled. The two set off, with Dark calling out another thank you to Fireflye, and still dragging Arun by the neck.

Arun and Dark where on their horses riding to the castle. They were silent for the most part, before Arun spoke. "Father, did you know what that girl was?" he asked. Dark slowed his horse to a walk, Arun also doing the same with his horse. "Yes." He replied. "She was a SkullMother." Arun looked down. "I've heard of almost every beast in the kingdom, but I've never heard of a SkullMother." He said. Dark looked at him with his glowing red eyes. "Well, it's because SkullMother's aren't really considered bestial." He explained. "SkullMother's were once Skull Kids, but unlike Skull Kids, they could age, and they had to be female, which made them extremely rare. They're powerful magic-users, usually using the forest or their surroundings to protect themselves and their children. But just like the Skull Kids, they can help or hinder anyone. Luckily this one helped you." Arun nodded as he let all the information sink in, but one question stayed in his mind. "But why did she help me?" he asked, speaking his mind. Dark shrugged. "She must not have seen you as a threat to her children. Like all mother's, they'll die to protect their kids." He explained, spurring his horse into a gallop. "Hurry along, we're almost there." Arun nodded, spurring his horse as well.

**~Zelda's POV~**

The Princess paced in her study. She looked as if she was in tears, ready to break any moment. As soon as the doors opened, she gasped in relief, seeing Dark and Arun walk in. She ran toward Arun, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank the Goddess's you're safe…" she sobbed lightly, a few tears falling. Arun wrapped his arms around her in a hug as well. "Mother, I'm fine…" Zelda pulled away from him slightly. Touching his face and chest, as if see where he was hurt. "Did the doctors in the infirmary treat you?" she asked. This time Dark spoke. "Actually no, he got outside help." He explained, coming to Zelda's side. "From a SkullMother." Zelda gasped and backed away. "A SkullMother? No Hylian has seen one in ages…" She turned, thinking about the events that happened. It was true, no one had really seen a SkullMother in ages, they were considered so rare, that for a time, they were considered extinct, like an animal. If this was true, there would have to have been a large amount of Skull Kid activity in the forest, but nothing of that sort had been reported. "Very interesting…" she murmured. Dark looked at Arun. "Um, Arun? Why don't you head to your chambers and rest up? Your mother and I have a few things to discuss." Arun nodded and walked out, leaving Zelda and Dark alone. Dark wrapped his arms around Zelda in a backwards embrace. "What do you think? Is the appearance of a SkullMother an omen?" He murmured in her ear, while softly kissing her neck. Zelda shook her head. "She must of known who he was, and if she did, she could've left him there, but she didn't." she analyzed. "I assume she's an ally." Dark nodded. "She seemed polite when I met her, she may be educated." He sighed. "And the reason we haven't heard of her until now, maybe because she hid herself and her children when Ganondorf's tyranny ruled." Dark explained. Zelda nodded. "That makes sense." She put her hands on the arms around her race. "I'm glad Arun's alright, I don't know what I would do if…" she trailed off, and Dark immediately buried his head into her neck. "No, don't dwell on that. He's here, I'm here. We're both fine." She nodded and sighed, as the couple stood in the study.

**~Arun's POV~**

The prince stared up at the ceiling of his room, it was a midnight blue, like the night sky itself. He was in his sleep clothes, his hands folded behind his head, one leg brought up his knee, and his other leg lying flat on the bed. His mind was still on the SkullMother. He thought she was an interesting character, and she certainly interested him. Arun wanted to see her again, he would go see her tomorrow. If his mother asked where he was going, he would say that he was going to see a girl. That had a high chance of keeping her quiet. If his father asked…well, he was still working on that. He smiled, and began to hum. It was the tune that Fireflye had played when they first met. As he closed his eyes, he could see the Skull Kids dancing behind his lids. _I'll see you soon, Fireflye._ He thought cheerfully, falling asleep with a small smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A very big thanks to pyroleigh, who leaves amazing reviews for my stories! And her story is amazing too! DID I MENTION IT WAS AMAZING?! Ahem… Well, now that that's over with, onto the story! I think this chapter will be so cute, it'll make you sick…**

**Wait.**

**Is that a bad thing?**

**~Arun's POV~**

Arun got up late the next morning, heading towards the kitchen after he changed back into his normal hylian gear. He slept so late, that he actually missed breakfast, and hurriedly stuffed a few bits of toast and eggs down his throat while walking to the stables. There, Kage greeted him with a whinny and neigh, nuzzling his muzzled against Arun's cheek. "Hey boy, it's alright. I'm fine." He leaned forward, and stroked Kage's broad face. "We're going to see someone today." He announced quietly. He moved away from the black stallion and began to prepare the saddle and blanket for him. When everything was placed as it should on Kage, Arun mounted him, and spurred him into a trot out of the stable and to the marketplace, heading toward the back entrance of Castle Town. On his way, three girls squealed in delight at the sight of him. They all wore different colors, one was red, the other blue, and the last, green. "Oooh! Here he comes, it's the Prince!" the red one squealed. "I know, he's so dreamy!" said blue. "I hope he dances with one of us at the ball!" said green lastly. Arun barely held back a gag, and kept a somewhat cold look on his face. "Bet I won't." he murmured, loud enough for the girls to hear him. He chuckled, then spurred Kage into a gallop, finally reaching the stairs to the field. With a gentle kick, Kage leaped over the stairs and landed on the grass with a large huff, but continued to run. Arun had a large smile on his face. For some reason, he felt excited to see the eccentric SkullMother again.

~Dark's POV~

Dark arrived in the library, appearing behind his lover and wife. He rested his chin on her head, looping his arms around her waist. "Why did you call me?" he asked, a little concerned. Zelda chuckled a bit under him, pointing a little out the window. "Our son seems to be in a hurry to meet someone." She said. Dark looked out, watching Arun gallop away on Kage. "But where to…?" he muttered. Zelda laughed softly. "I already know where." Dark looked at her. "Where? Where is he going?" But Zelda shook her head and smiled. "I'm not telling until you figure it out."

"What? But that doesn't make any sense!"

"You still have to figure it out."

"Um ok…give me hints!"

"He's going to see someone."

"Let's see…a girl!"

"Close, it's a girl, but not just any girl…"

Dark's brow furrowed as he tried to think of what girl Arun was going to see, until he blinked, realization hitting him. "Fireflye?" he said, looking at her. Zelda nodded. Dark blinked again. "Huh. I didn't think he would hold an interest for her. But then again, he was asking me a lot of questions on the way back." He mused. Zelda's eyes held a spark of excitement. "I think this is a good sign." She said, looking out the window again. "Especially for him…"

**~Fireflye's POV~**

The SkullMother walked through the forest, a Skull Kid clinging to her back, dressed in a fiery colored outfit. "Mother, where are we going?" she asked. Fireflye shrugged, hopping from root to root. "Nowhere special Leigh, just walking."

"Are you looking for that man again?"

"What man?"

"The man you saved yesterday."

Fireflye halted. "Arun? No. But if we do run into him, it's by chance." She said. Leigh began to sing. "You like him, you like him!" Fireflye spun around and grabbed her. "Oh, it's too soon for that!" she said, and began to tickle her, making the little Skull Kid squeal. When they were done with their little playtime, they continued their walk. Soon, they came to the edge of the forest. "Ooooh! Can we go out there Mother?" Leigh asked excitedly. Fireflye chuckled, turning her head to look at the girl. "No, not yet. You're not old enough." Leigh let out a disappointed groan, before focusing on the horizon. "What's that?" she asked, pointing across the field. Fireflye squinted her green eyes, seeing the object coming closer. "Well, what do you know." She chuckled. "It's Arun." Turning again, she grabbed the child on her back. "Go back to the others, I'll be with you shortly." Leigh nodded and teleported away with a giggle, leaving Fireflye alone to greet Arun. It wasn't long until Arun arrived at the edge of the forest. "Greetings Arun." Fireflye did a graceful bow, with a mischievous chuckle.

"To what do I owe the Prince of Hyrule, of this most gracious visit?"

**~Arun's POV~**

The ride to the forest was quick and smooth, and Arun had been more than happy to see Fireflye standing at the edge of Faron Woods. "Please, just call me Arun Fireflye." He said. She chuckled again and stood up. "Gladly. That was a mouthful anyway. But really," she began. "What are you doing back here?" she asked. Arun dismounted Kage and walked toward her. "I want to be friends with you. It's the least I can do for you saving me yesterday." Arun explained. Fireflye crossed her arms and stared at him. "Well this is quite unusual. I must say I do accept." She said. "But is that the only reason why you want to be friends with me?" she asked, leaning forward with a mischievous smile on her face. Arun leaned back a little. "Well no…" he admitted. "I think you're amazing, and I want to know more about you." He looked at her with his red eyes. Her green eyes stared at him for a while, before she leaned back. "Alright, I believe you." She said cheerfully and turned around. "Follow me." Arun did so as she walked through the forest. They were in silence for a bit, before Arun spoke again. "So, how long have you been here?" he asked. Fireflye shrugged. "I'd say about fifty years, but that would make me the same age as you." Arun nearly stopped in his tracks. "You're fifty years old?!" he exclaimed, his jaw dropping in shock. "Give or take a few years." Fireflye admitted. "I lost count so long ago." Arun smiled.

It was going to be fun getting to know her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh I'm so happy you all like this story so far! Special "You're welcome" to pyroleigh for becoming the first Skull Kid mentioned! And yes Green, you were right about what Arun is going to do, so the winner is you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm on spring break, so I should have more time to post chapters!**

**~Fireflye's POV~**

Fireflye was actually testing the young prince. This was how she learned to deal with possible threats. She didn't trust all of the hylians, and the prince was no exception. Here is how her plan went: Lure the target into the woods, and if he or she proved to be a danger to the SkullKids, eliminate them. It was a simple plan, but it was powerful, the SkullMother's had been doing it for years. She led him to a clearing. Little houses were built in the trees and above the ground. Bridges connected them together, and rope ladders led downward or upward. In the middle of the clearing, a few tree stumps stood, each one taller than the other. And around them, SkullKids. A bunch of SkullKids. "Welcome to my home." Fireflye said, hovering above the ground again, and spinning to face him. She chuckled at his jaw dropping and his eye's roaming all over the place. "Whoa…" he said. "You live here?" he asked. The SkullKids chuckled, and one leapt onto Fireflye's back. "Of course, where did you think we lived? In a rock?" all the other Skull Kids laughed, and Leigh also jumped on Fireflye's back, causing the SkullMother to lean forward and huff, but she stood back up soon after. "This place is great!" she said. Arun chuckled and looked around. "Yeah it is." Suddenly, Fireflye spotted movement in one of the trees, and quickly, a Skull Kid, clad all in green, jumped down onto Arun, clinging to his back as well. He let out a gasp as Fireflye moved forward a bit. "Green!" she said. Green chuckled, and so did Arun. "I didn't see that one coming…" He muttered and stood up again. "So, your name is Green?" he asked. "Yep! Because that's my favorite color, and so that's what I called myself!" she said proudly, then jumped off of him. Fireflye nodded. "When Skull Kids are created, they get to choose their names." She explained. Arun smiled. "Must be nice. Their names really define them." Fireflye smiled. 'I guess he really won't harm the children after all.' She thought. He looked at her. "Can I take a look around?" he asked. Fireflye nodded. "I think it'd be better if I showed you, we don't want you getting lost."

**~Arun's POV~**

Fireflye showed him everything, the Skull Kid houses, or huts, the gardens, their playground, and what they would call the town center. Arun loved the place. It seemed so full of joy and laughter, he was impressed with all of it. "Everything here seems so…carefree." He mused. Fireflye chuckled in front of him. "Well, there are children everywhere." She said, turning and sitting on a stump. Arun sat down on a stump as well. He looked around again, and then he spotted three Skull Kids playing on their flutes. "I'm guessing music is pretty important here." Fireflye nodded. "You bet it is. Especially our music. It's important."

"How so?"

"Well…like our names it defines us. It also holds a bit of magic."

"Really? What does it do?"

"It helps the plants and trees grow. Not to mention that bring out feelings of joy in the most depressed."

"I heard that you use it to lure people into the forest."

"Yeah, that too."

Fireflye burst into laughter. "That was actually someone that was drunk. Apparently when you're drunk and hear this music, it appears enchanting." She laughed again. "Oh, it still makes me laugh…" she mused. Arun laughed as well. "I think I would've liked to see that." He then looked down a little, appearing a bit embarrassed. "Uh, could I ask you something?" He said, looking up. Fireflye looked at him with a smile. "Sure, what is it?"

"Could you…play your violin again?"

Fireflye blinked. "Geeze, you act like you're asking me to murder someone." She laughed. "But yes, I'll play again for you." He watched as Fireflye stood and walked to the center of the small clearing they were in. She moved her hands to where her left one was outstretched and her right hand was at her shoulder. At once, a black violin materialized into her hands, and she began to play. (A/N: Insert "Night Vision" by Lindsey Stirling. YES I LOVE LINDSEY STIRLING.) Arun was completely mesmerized by her music, and her dance that she did with it. She gracefully twirled and spun, arching her back at some points to the music. He didn't even realize that some SkullKids were actually watching around him. The forest seemed to glow with the music of the SkullMother. His head moved with her dance, as if he was really entranced. The dance and song continued for some time, the forest actually glowing with the music, pulsing with each footstep and the beat of the song. It was truly amazing, and Arun was almost sad when it ended. When Fireflye did finish though, the forest erupted into applause from the SkullKids, and Arun too. He stood up and walked over to her. "That was amazing! I've never heard better!" he said. Fireflye blushed a little. "Well, no one has certainly said that to be before." Arun grinned wide. "I've had so much fun here Fireflye, would you mind if I came again?" Fireflye blinked. "Sure. I don't see why not." She grinned as well. "Well, I need to go to the castle anyway, it's getting late." Arun said. Fireflye nodded, and they both walked to the edge of the forest, where Kage still waited. "I look forward to seeing you again Fireflye." Arun said, mounting the black stallion. Fireflye nodded and hovered again. "And I you." She said, turned and flew off into the forest. Arun smiled and spurred Kage into a gallop. When he was halfway to his destination, he realized something. "Oh no! I forgot to ask her to the dance!" He facepalmed and groaned. "Ugh…" He looked up. "Well, at least I can ask her tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to say in the last chapter that I was sorry for not posting sooner. I've been really, really busy with school. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this, and yes GreenFantasy64, you are Green the SkullKid. LOL Enjoy peeps!**

**P.S**

**PYROLEIGH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO DARK IN THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER OF LIGHT IN THE DARK?! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE! –Cough- Sorry, just pointing that out. Also! There will be some action…I MEAN action as in fighting, none of that juicy stuff that I'm sure all of you were thinking of just now. DON'T DENY IT!**

**~Dark's POV~ **

The black knight stood in the courtyard, relieved to see that his son had arrived home safely. He chuckled at the large grin on his face. "So I take it everything went well with Fireflye?" he asked. Arun nodded.

"It sure did!"

"Did you ask her to the dance?"

"…I forgot."

Dark laughed. "Well, you'll have another chance." Arun nodded. "I was hoping to see her tomorrow." Dark walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, walking with him to the giant doors leading inside the castle. "I think she might say yes." He encouraged him, which made his son smile. "Well, I'm tired. I've had an exciting day. I'm turning in for the night." He announced, unwrapping himself from the arms of his father. Dark nodded and walked away, heading toward his room, where Zelda was waiting for him. She was at her desk reading a book, lost in it actually. He smirked and began to sneak up on her. He took his time, and when he was finally behind her, he grabbed her waist and gave a shout, causing her to jump up. "Dark!" she said, lightly smacking him on the arm. He burst into laughter. "Oh your face was priceless!" he laughed. She rolled her eyes and closed her book. "So, how is he?" she asked once Dark stopped laughing. "He's fine, a little giddy, but otherwise fine." He reported. She chuckled. "That's good. Did he invite her?"

"No, he forgot, he's going to invite her tomorrow."

"Ah, I see. Well, let's hope he doesn't forget then either."

**~Fireflye's POV~**

~The next morning~

Fireflye was doing her morning rounds like she normally did. Green and Leigh were walking with her. "Mother, something doesn't feel right about today. I feel like something bad is going to happen!" Leigh said, holding Fireflye's hand. "Me too." Green agreed and held her other hand. "Well if you two don't feel safe, you guys can go home." They cheered and disappeared, leaving Fireflye alone. The duo was right, something didn't feel good about today. Fireflye narrowed her eyes, and then hovered above the ground, landing on a high tree branch, her eye's scanning around her. She didn't see anything from her perch…yet. She was just about to go to another area, when she heard a scream. It was the sound of a child. She gasped and flew off, going to where she heard the sound of the scream. What she saw made her grow angry. Four men had somehow snuck into the forest, and had three of the Skull Kids. Two were locked in cages, while once was cornered, and one of the men was trying to catch him. "C'mere you little brat! You're coming with us!" He snarled, inching closer. The SkullKid whimpered. "Mother!" he cried. Fireflye was already hurtling toward the man. With a snarl, she rammed into him, sending him flying. Her fist's glowed with a strange magic, its color black. "You dare harm my children?!" she demanded. Her eyes, once green, turned red as blood. She looked at the SkullKid. "Run Leaf!" she said. Leaf nodded, and ran away. Two men grabbed the cages holding the other two SkullKids, and bolted, leaving the third one to face off against Fireflye. "So the legends are true…" he sneered. "There are SkullMothers…" Fireflye glared at him. "You've taken my children. You will die first…"

**~Arun's POV~**

Meanwhile, Arun had cheerfully rode out to the forest, however, he lost all cheerfulness when he approached it. The forest had seemed darker, and much more foreboding. He dismounted Kage, and approached the forest. "Fireflye?" he called. His reply was a scream. It was a SkullKid, he was running toward Arun with tears in his eyes. "You have to help her!" he cried. Arun held him and patted his head. "What's wrong, where's Fireflye?" He asked. The SkullKid sniffed. "Four men came into the forest and attacked me and my brothers. They have my brothers, but I escaped thanks to Mother. But my brothers have been captured! And Mother…" he paused. "…Mother's fighting them!" Arun's eye's widened. "Can you lead me to them?" he asked. The SkullKid nodded. Arun mounted Kage, and put the SkullKid with him. "Alright, just say where to go!" The SkullKid nodded and pointed straight. "Go north!" Arun nodded and spurred Kage, muttering a hold on to the SkullKid. Kage ran through the brush, and leaped over rocks and logs. Soon they came to a creek, a bridge led across it. "Go over the bridge, and past the clearing!" The SkullKid directed. Arun nodded, guiding Kage toward the destination. Before he rode past the clearing, however, Arun stopped. "You should head home, you'll be safer there." The SkullKid nodded. "Ok, but please bring Mother and my brothers back!" He said, then teleported away. Arun spurred Kage once more, dashing through the clearing and to the area where Fireflye was. Fireflye was attacking the man with an onslaught of magic attacks. Black-colored magic flew from her hands, looking snake-like and dangerous. The man tried to cut them away, but ended up getting knocked away by them. One tendril of magic came down on him, as if to impale him, but he rolled away and stumbled up. "I won't come back here again, just let me live!" he whimpered and ran away. It was a while, but a scream followed after he left. Arun's eye's widened and he looked at Fireflye. When she turned to look at him, he gasped when he realized her eyes were no longer green, but red. "He fell in a bear trap." She muttered. She hovered again, black magic pulsing around her. "They still have two of my children, will you help me?" she asked, her eye's looking desperate, and the slowly went back to green. Arun nodded, his gaze hardening. "Lead the way." He said. She nodded and flew off, him following close behind.

It didn't take too long to find the other two men. They had a wagon, and inside were the two SkullKids, still locked up in their cages. Arun growled, and unsheathed his sword. "Let those SkullKids go!" he demanded, cutting the harness that attached the horse to the wagon. He then smacked the horse on its rump, making it whinny and run off. "Or face her wrath." He said, as Fireflye hovered in behind him. Her eyes went red again, and she bared her fangs, unleashing a hiss. One cowered, then shortly took off. The other pulled out a crossbow, and shot it at her. She lifted a hand, catching it, and throwing it back. It barely missed his head, moving so fast that it cut a few strands of hair from him, and nicked his ear. He gasped and stared at her. "That was a warning, the next shot will go in between your eyes." He whimpered, and ran away as well. Fireflye took a deep breath, and landed, returning back to her normal state. Arun walked over to the cages. The doors to them were bound with leather hinges, so he cut those. Once the doors were open, the SkullKids ran to Fireflye, and she picked them up in a large hug. "Cloud, Zack, are you too ok?" she asked. Both of them nodded, and shed tears of relief. Fireflye sighed. "Go back home, Leaf is waiting for you." Both boys gasped and smiled, excited to see their brother. They did exactly as she told, leaving her and Arun alone.

**~Fireflye's POV~**

Fireflye smiled at Arun and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you for helping me." She said. Arun chuckled. "No problem, but I didn't really do anything."

"No really! If you hadn't set that horse free, I could've given chase, but lost them!"

"Oh well, I guess that could've happened."

"How did you find me anyway?"

"I'm assuming the crying SkullKid I ran into was Leaf. He told me. Actually, he showed me the way."

Fireflye chuckled. "There would be no other. I'm just glad all three of them are safe…" Arun chuckled. "Well, if you want, I can walk you to your home." Fireflye nodded. "That would be great." The two of them walked away in silence. Arun was guiding his horse by the reins on foot. Arun broke the silence. "I heard that SkullMother's were powerful, but I didn't expect that powerful." He said. Fireflye chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a compliment? We have to be powerful if we want to protect our children." Arun nodded. "I guess that's true." Some more silence followed. "What did those men want with the SkullKids?" Fireflye looked down. "Unfortunately, from other forests across the world, men have been coming into the Woods, and started stealing SkullKids. If they're successful, they sell the SkullKids at auctions."

"What would they sell them for?"

"Slavery."

Fireflye turned to look back at the prince. "This is why I'm normally on my guard, and taking all of these rounds. To make sure they won't get hurt. It'll tear me apart if one of my children is taken. It'll kill me if more follow." She explained with sad eyes. Arun walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then let me help you Fireflye! I'll help you protect these SkullKids! No one deserves that fate!" he declared. Fireflye's eye's widened. No one had offered to help her before, so this was a little more than surprising. "Really?" she asked. Arun nodded. "Yep! I'll start tomorrow too!" he said. Fireflye smiled. "That'd be great Arun." She turned to walk away, strangely missing the feel of his hands on her, when he grabbed her shoulder. "Wait! I nearly forgot!" he said quickly. Fireflye turned back to look at him, curiosity on her face. "Fireflye, do you want to join me at the ball being held at the Castle? My parents, well my mother really, would love to meet you. And I'm sure everyone would love your music!" Fireflye's jaw dropped. She, as in herself, the SkullMother, was being asked to go to the royal ball. Her answer was immediate. "Yes." She said. "It's rare for someone like myself to go to a ball such as this. Given my current status…" Arun tilted his head. "Status?"

"Well, I mean-Oh never mind! Yes I'll go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Fireflye's going to the ball, and secrets will be revealed….MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**~Arun's POV~**

Arun paced near the entrance to the main door, hoping that Fireflye was going to show up, and that this wasn't some cruel joke. His father stood right next to him. Dark sighed. "Don't worry, she'll show." Arun paused in his pacing. "I know, but she's taking so long to get here!" he groaned. Dark chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She probably thinks it's funny to make you wait in anticipation." He said. Arun pouted a little. "Well, it's not funny!" he said. Dark laughed. "Don't be so spoiled, she'll be here. I know it." Arun sighed and walked near the group of people. Some of the younger women blushed at the sight of Arun, giggling and walking away. He rolled his eyes, but perked back up at the sound of a commotion at the front door. He swiftly made his way through the sea of people, with little difficulty getting to the main gate. And there she was. Fireflye stood, in a magnificent ball gown. It was solid black, but it glittered like the stars. She wore leaf shaped earrings, and a matching necklace. She had long black gloves on that went all the way to her elbows. She wore makeup very lightly, just a small bit around her eyes. "I do believe I can go in." she said, crossing her arms. The guards shook their head. "No, only those with invitation are allowed in." She frowned a bit, and Arun quickly made his way down the steps. "She's with me, I invited her." He said. The guards immediately backed away, muttering apologies and lowering their heads. Arun smiled at Fireflye. "Sorry, perhaps I should have given you an invitation, instead of giving you my words." He offered his arm to her. Fireflye chuckled and took it. "No harm done. We all make mistakes." The duo began to walk up the steps and toward the main ballroom.

**~Fireflye's POV~**

_My first mistake, might just be coming here. _She thought as they reached the top of the steps and walked in. Arun smiled at her. "My Mother is very excited to meet you." He said. Fireflye smiled back at him. "Great! I'm looking forward to meeting her as well." She replied. Arun's smile seemed to get wider, and he gently took her arm, leading her towards Dark and Zelda. "Mother, this is Fireflye." He said. Fireflye grinned at the Queen, and did a curtesy, and not a mocking one either, but one sincere and gracious. "It is truly an honor for one such as myself to meet you, My Queen." Fireflye said formally. Zelda smiled sweetly at her. "The honor is all mine Fireflye, I am truly excited to meet you at last." She replied. Fireflye beamed at the Queen, and followed Arun as he led her away. "You don't mind if you perform tonight, do you?" he asked, his brow furrowing in worry. Fireflye chuckled. "Not at all. I never miss the chance to perform in front of an audience." Arun smiled wide again. "My mother wants to see you perform. I think she's going to wait until everyone comes in." he explained. Fireflye nodded. "I have just the tune for the occasion too." Arun nodded. Soon more people filtered in, and they closed the gates to get in. After a while of people mingling, and Arun watching her from not far behind, Zelda gathered everyone's attention. "It pleases me to announce that The Prince, my son, has brought a special guest and a friend. She has come to share and perform the very night with us." She gestured toward Fireflye, and Fireflye began to walk toward the center of the dance floor. "Please give her your attention." As Fireflye made her way toward the center, she heard other's murmuring.

"She's with the prince? Lucky!"

"Hmph, she doesn't look like much."

"Why would the prince have an interest in her?"

"She should consider herself lucky being here!"

"I bet her talent, or whatever she's doing, isn't all that amazing."

Fireflye smirked a little. _You won't be saying that once you hear this… _she thought smugly. When she reached the center of the ballroom, her violin materialized in her hands. This caused the whole audience to gasp in surprise in wonder. Smiling again, she took a deep breath, and began to play. (A/N: Insert "Transcendence" by Lindsey Stirling.") Her body began to sway and dance in tune with the music, everything around her seemed to pulse with life and color, and she smiled brightly. Soon, the audience seemed to grow joyful, and couples quickly came around her and begun to dance to her song. The whole floor was then full of dancing couples, while others stayed farther by the sidelines. Her body twisted and she jumped and twirled at most parts. Soon the song was coming to an end, and Fireflye was completely lost in the music. When the song ended, she was breathing heavily, and the audience stayed where they were. Shortly after, the room roared with the sound of applause and cheer. Fireflye smiled and de-materialized her violin. Arun came right next to her. "Fireflye, that was amazing!" He cheered. Suddenly, Fireflye couldn't feel the ground on her feet, as Arun had grabbed her waist, and spun her around for a while, then set her back down. Fireflye blinked, a little more than surprised, and she smiled. "Thank you very much." She said. Arun took her hand. "I think you need a break, you're really pale." _Probably because I was holding my breath the whole time for no reason. _She thought. Fireflye let Arun lead her out of the building, and to the castle gardens. She sighed as the fresh air hit her face. _A break sounds really nice. _

**~Arun's POV~  
** Arun led Fireflye to the guards, and was relieved to see color return back to her face. He gazed at her softly as he watched her lean back a little at the feel of the cool air. "I enjoy balls and such…" she breathed. "But I like nature much better." She said, smiling at him. She smiled back, and the two walked on one of the many paths in the garden. "Fireflye, somethings been bothering me." Arun admitted. Fireflye looked at him, her green eye's seeming to glow in the dark. "Is there something I can do to help?" she asked.

"Well, actually, I'm bothered by what you said yesterday."

"Oh…what did I say?"

"You said something about your status…?"

At that Fireflye seemed to pause. "Well, what I meant was, it's extremely rare for a SkullMother to be invited to such a soiree." She explained. "I'm considered a bestial race, therefore, inferior." Arun's brow furrowed. "That can't be true! You seem so much smarter than me. And you're really kind!" he said. Fireflye chuckled. "Not all SkullMother's were like me. Especially during the dark times." She explained. "And besides, I live in a tree, surrounded by a bunch of kids. It sounds like something out of a fairy tale." She chuckled. Arun looked down. He didn't know there was a secret hierarchy system, or had he been just too blind to actually see it? He snapped out of his thoughts when Fireflye sighed. "I have to leave soon anyway. I left Green and Leigh in charge while I was gone." She giggled. "I'm not so sure if that was a great idea anyway." Arun chuckled as well. "Well, um…" he said nervously, a light blush coming to his face. "Can you stay a little bit longer? You've actually been the only real friend I've had." Fireflye blinked, but nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I can." Arun smiled at her, and the two continued their walk through the gardens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright we're back in action with this one! –Squeals like a fangirl- What's gonna happen in this chapter peeps? Let's find out! Special thanks to GreenFantasy64 and pyroleigh yet again!**

**~Arun's POV~**

Arun continued to walk with Fireflye out in the gardens, until they came to a bench in the middle. They both sat down, still silent. Fireflye tilted her head up to look at the stars. "Thank you for inviting me Arun." She said, turning to look at him. Arun smiled. "Don't worry, I was happy too! It was great having you here." He said. She smiled brightly, and then looked up at the sky once more. However, Arun found that he couldn't stop staring at her. He found himself admiring every aspect of her face. It was like she was a sculpture, and the sculptor was perfect. Her face was soft, and heart-shaped. Her eyes were always a vibrant green, full of joy and laughter. And her smile, _Goddess's, _her smile was just amazing. Not only that, but she knew how to fight, she could defend herself, and the other's that she loved. An idea suddenly came into his head. He reached forward with his hand, and took her hand in his. He was so surprised at how warm her hand was, and he gently brought it to his lips. She turned to look at him, her eye's widening in surprise, but not moving her hand from his. He then brought her hand to his cheek, and he rubbed against it, closing his eyes in contentment. She smelled amazing, like pumpkin spice. When he opened his red eyes, they were staring directly at her green eyes. He smiled a little at her, and she smiled back. They both leaned toward each other slowly, before their lips touched in a soft kiss. Arun had never felt this way before about any girl. In fact, he thought all the girls in the kingdom were annoying, until he met her. Her lips moved with his, deepening the kiss. Arun had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Her hands looped around his neck as they kissed. The kiss seemed to go on forever, until someone cleared their throat. Immediately the two pulled away, spotting a guard standing not too far away from them. "My Prince, your father would like to see you." Arun nodded and blushed slightly. He stood up, Fireflye stood up as well. "I have to leave anyway, I need to check on the SkullKids. Arun looked disappointed, but nodded. "See you tomorrow, then?" he asked. Fireflye nodded, and he walked away, heading toward his father's location. He couldn't wait to be so far away from Fireflye at the moment.

**~Fireflye's POV~**

Fireflye chuckled as he left with the guard. She lifted off the ground, hovering in the air for a moment, before her black dress changed into her normal outfit. She then flew up to the clouds, laughing as she did and doing a few twirls and loops. She was so happy about this union. She didn't think she had feelings for him, until the day before, when he had offered to help protect her children, and he kept true to his word from the days leading up to the ball. And the kiss was amazing. It wasn't lustful, and it wasn't desperate. It was sweet, like a romantic gesture, and she loved it. Her heart pounded as she thought about seeing him the next day. When she arrived at her home, she found all the SkullKids dancing and singing, with Leigh in the middle. When she landed, they all stopped and stared at her. Around them, was a bunch of SugarFruit. It was an extremely sweet type of fruit, it tasted like candy in the mouth, and was a common delicacy among Skull Kids. It was really pretty too, it was a light yellow, and shaped like a large crystal. The inside was like an apple, but much softer and a snow white. Only problem was: if eaten too much, major sugar rush possible. That is exactly what happened in this situation. In fact, two SkullKids ran out from behind her, moving incredibly fast, and squealing with chipmunk voices, doing twirls, and running around in circles. Another one soon followed. "I'mhyperI'mhyperI'MHYPER!" he shrieked, running around in a circle before running face first into a tree and passing out. All the other Skull Kids present burst into laughter, before shutting up at the glare they received from Fireflye. She looked straight at Leigh, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "Where's Green?" she asked. Leigh looked down. "Asleep in her bed." She replied. Fireflye looked at her again and sighed. "I can't believe this…you ate all this SugarFruit…" All the SkullKids looked down, and Fireflye smiled, a mischievous grin forming. "…Without ME!" she yelled, and all the SkullKids laughed and danced, tossing her SugarFruit from both sides. This indeed was a night for celebration.

**~Arun's POV~**

Arun had arrived in his room with a slight goofy grin on his face. His father had called him because it was time for the hosts to say good bye to every. Single. One. Of. The. Guests. He had more than ran away when it was over, he downright teleported, a wonderful gift he inherited from his father. His mind was still on Fireflye when he fell onto his bed. His mind went through all sorts of fantasies with her, and he just let them flow. She was downright amazing, and he was more than excited to see her again. He didn't even know if he could even sleep. He got up, humming the song she played at the ball tonight, and began to change into his night clothes. He continued to hum the song even while laying down. It was like he had memorized the whole thing in one night. His eyes began to droop as the song came to an end. When it did, he looked up at the ceiling. "See you soon, Fireflye…" he muttered, yawning. He stretched before turning on his side. "See you soon, my love…"

**Can I be the first to squeal? That was like my best ending so far of a chapter. A CHAPTER! Oh and SugarFruits are something I made up to add some comic relief to the story. What did you guys think of them? Let me know in the reviews, and please check out my other story: Dark Link and Zelda: Tumblr Prompts. I really need more prompts on that. See ya until the next chapter, Peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such the longest time! I've been extremely busy with school and things outside of school. I also had major writers block and I spent time trying to figure out how to make my stories better. Anyway, we'll learn more about SkullMother's in this chapter.**

**Enjoy peeps!**

**~Arun's POV~ **

Arun quickly got up and out of bed as soon as he woke up. He didn't even know how he fell asleep the night before. He didn't know if it was because he was tired after the ball. In fact, why did he even care? He was going to see Fireflye again. He grinned goofily at the thought, having confirmed his feelings for her. He also wanted to know more about SkullMothers, and why they stayed in the forests. Once he was dressed, he rushed down to the stables, barely calling out a good morning to his mother and father.

The prince mounted his black horse, spurring him through the courtyard. He wasn't going to waste anytime going to Faron Woods today, he wanted to get there as soon as possible. He called out "Sorry's" to everybody who nearly got trampled by his horse. Approaching the steps to the south entrance, he leapt over them, making his horse dash across the field, only slowing down a little just to ease the horse. As usual, Arun traveled through Hyrule Field without a problem. As he approached the tree-line, he dismounted, calling out his normal greeting. "Fireflye!" he called.

No answer.

He called again, but there was still no reply. Remembering the path he took with Fireflye, he followed it to the Skull Kid village. His eye's widened at the sight before him. Skull Kids upon Skull Kids were fast asleep, strange shaped fruit cut open and strewn about. Some of the kids were piled on top of each other, but what really got him was how many there were. Apparently, out of the whole time he had gone to visit Fireflye, he never saw this many Skull Kids at once. He covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing, and gently began walking, carefully stepping around the little bodies. Soon, he came to the center, where he found Fireflye. He almost started laughing uncontrollably again, if he had not stifled it. She was sitting down, her black leaning against a large tree, but her head slumped to the side a little, fast asleep. Two skullkids were on each arm, and one had thrown himself over her lap.

Arun crouched down, taking a finger and poking her face. There was no reaction. He snickered quietly. "This is just too much fun…" he muttered, raising his finger again and continuing to poke her face, still not getting a reaction. Finally, he came up with a better idea. He gently grabbed her nose, and waited. It was silent for a moment, before her eye's popped open and she gasped. He let go of her nose, and began laughing quietly. She pouted. "Not funny Arun…" she muttered before giving a big yawn. "You're here early."

"I couldn't wait to see you."

"I can see that."

"Aw, don't have anything else to say?"

"I couldn't wait to see you either."

Fireflye admitted shyly. Arun smiled softly at her. "What happened here?" he asked, looking around. Fireflye chuckled. "Well, when I was at the ball with you, they," she gestured to all the Skull Kids. "Decided to throw a party." Arun looked around, picking up one of the odd fruits littered on the ground. "I can tell. What are these?" he asked, flipping the fruit around in his fingers. Fireflye chuckled awkwardly. "A delicacy you can only find here: Sugar Fruit." She explained. "It's basically like candy. It's good during the day for small doses, but when you have a bunch of Skull Kids and a SkullMother eat more than a small dose in the middle of the night," she gestured around. "This happens." Arun laughed again, standing up and looking down at her. "Are you ready to get up?"

"Oh I would love to, but I have a problem."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm stuck."

**~Fireflye's POV~**

After Arun had kindly helped Fireflye remove the Skull Kids weighing her down, the couple walked through the woods. "Geeze, although I slept like the dead, I still got a crick in my neck." Fireflye complained, tilting her head to the side, trying to pop her neck. Arun laughed. "Well, you did sleep with your head to one side for the whole night."

"Yeah, that too."

They walked in silence, until Arun spoke again. "Fireflye, I've been meaning to ask you something." He began, stopping. Fireflye stopped as well, turning to face him. "What is it?"

"How is it that you weren't involved when Ganondorf took over Hyrule?"

Fireflye blinked, before smiling. "That's a long story, are you sure you want to hear?" He nodded, turning to face her. Fireflye laughed. "You may want to sit down…"

"During that time, I wasn't a SkullMother. I was a Skull Kid like the rest, however, I was in training to be a SkullMother. My Mother was very powerful, kind, beautiful, and smart. She had golden eyes and long silver hair, but she looked like a young girl in face and body. But she was very wise. I remember when the twilight first hit. I was playing outside with my siblings, when he came. It was Zant, and he scared me. I was going to cry for Mother, but she was already there. I was hiding behind her with my siblings, listening to Zant. He wanted to use us for his war against humanity.

But Mother said no.

She refused to put her children in danger. This enraged Zant, so he tried one more time, threatening that he would kill me and my brothers and sisters if she didn't agree to join. Once again, she refused. Immediately, he called upon many ShadowBeasts. Quickly, for our safety, my mother used her magic to make us one with nature around us. We became trees, plants, even animals. Even in these forms we couldn't be hurt. It was like a type of sleep. When we woke, it was when Ganondorf had been defeated, and the twilight was gone from this land. I went to search for Mother but, she had given her life to protect us. In replace of where her body last was, was a magnificent tree, with blooming blossoms. And now, this is where we are today."

Fireflye finished her story. During this time, they had walked a bit, before sitting down on a fallen log. Arun had been listening, and now appeared to be thinking it over. "So your Mother, gave her life to protect you and your siblings?" he asked. The girl nodded. He smiled. "That's quite the sacrifice, she must've loved you all very much." Fireflye nodded once more. "Many hylians think that we Skull Kids and Skull Mothers are a bestial race, but the truth is…" she explained. "…we treasure love. As much as we enjoy trickery and hindrance, love is crucial to us. We care for each other, and even the forest is like a part of our large family." Arun nodded again, gently grabbing her hand. "I think I get it. But I have one more question…" he said. Fireflye tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Can I show you my love again?"

Fireflye blushed a bit as he came closer, and gently kissed her.

**Can I be the first to squeal? Of course, they could be interrupted again…or not! I'm not telling! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time Peeps!**

**Oh!**

**Big shout-out to pyroleigh and GreenFantasy64~! You guys are amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. First of all, I was extremely busy, exams are coming up, so I've been working my butt of for those. And my tablet died. I had to wait for at least two weeks because my charger was busted, and I needed a new one. Now, without further ado, onto the story!**

**Oh, and this is the last chapter, I need to end dis!**

**~Arun's POV~**

After their short kiss, Arun had continued his walk with Fireflye. He soon heard the forest coming alive with the sound of laughter. "I'm guessing the Skull Kids are awake?" he asked. Fireflye nodded. "Yes they are." She looked around them. "They'll be up and playing all over the place today." She explained. "That sugar fruit gave them extra energy they need to get rid of." Arun chuckled. "That must be a hassle."

"Well, it isn't if you join them."

Fireflye let go of his hand, her eye's looking sad. "And because of this, I have to be vigilant. This would be a perfect time for the traffickers to snatch them." She explained. Arun nodded, then stepped away. "So…I'll see you later?" he asked. Fireflye nodded, then flew away. Arun thought for a moment. With the traffickers around, Fireflye and the Skull Kids wouldn't be able to live in peace. This sent the gears turning in his head as he mounted his horse and rode back to the castle.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

Arun subtly, or as subtly as he could, rolled his eyes. His plan was to try and talk to the council members to ban trafficking in Faron woods. Unfortunately, it didn't exactly go well with them. The head member was already furious, and his face was as red as a tomato. "What made you think, that we would accept this proposal?" He demanded furiously. Arun glared at him. "Let's think this over, Councilman." He began.

"If you ignore these incidents, The Skullmother could get angry. In this case, she would blame Hyrule in her grief, despise us, and then attack us. Is there anything I'm missing?"

The council was silent after his statement. Finally, the leader sighed, rubbing his temples. "We will discuss this for now. Tomorrow we will give you our answer." With that, they stood and left. Arun sighed and turned, walking away himself. "At least it's a start…" he muttered.

**~Fireflye's POV~**

Men were fleeing from the forest in a fright, most of them leaving their stuff behind. This was the third time traffickers had come into the forest, and Fireflye had successfully scared them off. For their safety, she confined the Skull Kid's to their homes. She sighed and leaned against a tree, completely exhausted. These raids really wore her down, and she needed a break. Sitting down, she looked at the castle in the distance. "Whatever you're up to, I hope it works…" she said.

**~Arun's POV~**

The next day, Arun was summoned back to the Council's room. "We have decided…" He began. "To ban trafficking in the forest." Arun let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "We'll send out the notice today." He finished. Arun bowed and nearly ran out of the room. "Thank you, Council!" he said as he went out. Quickly, he teleported to the stables and mounted his horse, then rode out to the forest. When he approached the tree line, he spotted Fireflye sitting down with her back to the tree. Rubble from carriages and various tools were scatter around her or stuck in a tree. Arun dismounted. "Traffickers?" he asked, approaching her. She nodded. "A bunch too, they came in waves." She closed her eyes. "And now I'm all worn out." Arun nodded and sat down right next to her. "Well, I have some news for you."

"And what's that?"

"The council agreed to stop the trafficking."

Her eyes opened again and she smiled. "Really?" He nodded, and soon she gave him a large hug. "Thank you Arun, this means so much to me." Arun hugged her back and rubbed her back. "Aren't you going to celebrate?" Fireflye laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe when I'm not so tired."

And so, the two sat at the edge of the forest. Peace seemed to finally come to them. But what happened after this, you ask? Well, of course all the traffickers were arrested. But Arun created a special force to help find all the skull kids that were taken. But that's all that we know, the rest, isn't recorded.

**Finally I'm done! I think I ended it well, if not cryptically. Of course, Arun and Fireflye had a relationship, but did they actually get together? That's for your imagination. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I can't wait for you guys to read more of my stories!**


End file.
